


when she left

by Kastell_Rakimova



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastell_Rakimova/pseuds/Kastell_Rakimova
Summary: a short poem i wrote while listening to sweden by c418 at two am.thanks for all the memories, minecraft.
Kudos: 3





	when she left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the minecraft community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+minecraft+community).



> will someone please stop me from publishing my two am thoughts spilled out onto a page while im listening to the rain or sweden

is that-? no. no, she left a long time ago. 

when she left, the sun was still waking up- the clouds were swirls in the sky, birds flying among them freely.

when she left, the trees were dancing in the breeze, the water was rippling on the shore, rabbits and foxes and every creature still roaming the plentiful lands.

when she left, i was still alive. now i sit here, among the critters and the earth, life seeping from my bones more and more as every moment passes. as i open my eyes for the last time, the sun greets me as it lays its head on the horizon, ready to depart, much like i am, in this moment. 

if she comes back, tell her i said hi, okay?


End file.
